The Both Sides of Me
by Vampireacoholic
Summary: This is a story of Bella being a slayer but with vampire venom in her too and how she is send to keep watch on a family named The Cullens. To do this Bella becomes a highschool student in their school. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

I walked these stupid streets like always and nothing. I wanted something more than just this. My whole life ever since I turned 17 has been devoted to hunting down and killing these stupid vampires. I'm still 17 and you might be wondering what the hell but I'm no ordinary slayer I'm also half vampire. It was a long time ago during the 1980's. Oh how I loved the 80's they were simpler than now that for sure. I have roamed this stupid world all alone. Not completely since I did have the slayers. I have become a myth around the slayer world now. No one believes that there is a half vampire and slayer among them but they are just stupid because hello I'm right here.

I walked into the slayer head quarters and got my folder. I walked in to my room to see what my duty was now since patrolling is useless. I opened my folder and in it was all the information I needed to know. There was a flight ticket to Forks, Washington. There was a clan picture of vampires and by their eyes I could tell they were all 'vegetarians'. There were also individual photos of them and under it their names and info of when they were made and what they have done all their lives and it also told what story they had told for being all not related and also what age they were truly and the one they were passing as. In the folder as also two keys one for a car and another for a home. I also found one white piece of paper and I opened it.

_Isabella,_

_Your duty is to keep watch on the Cullens. I want you to monitor them at all times this means to be friend them. I have already in rolled you in the same high school you will pass as a junior as Alice and Edward Cullen. They say that they are 'vegetarians' but we've meet 'vegetarians' before and you know what happened. I want you to report on them once a week. If they make one bad move you know what to do. I am sorry to say that you will have to stay with them for the remainder of the school and after that is done then if you feel that the town is safe with them there then you can return. Good luck Isabella._

_Sincerely,_

_S_

I folded the paper and placed it in my drawer. I walked to my closet and took out my luggage bag. I packed all my clothes. I then got another small bag for accessories and another for shoes. I would have packed some weapons but in an airport I would not even pass. I could easily just dazzle the guards. I shook that idea of because I hated to use anything that had to do with vampires.

I took the first airplane to forks. The flight took forever especially when I had to fake sleep when everyone else was sleeping. When I 'woke' up we were arriving not at Forks airport since they don't have and the closest one was Port Angeles. When I arrived there in the parking lot was a car waiting for me. I opened the driver side and as I started the car I looked over to the passenger side to see a small silver cell phone there. Under the cell phone was another white piece of paper with directions on how to get home and the location of the Cullen home if I wanted to stop by and check them out before school.

The drive was a pretty long ride. I passed the cullen home but then changed my mind and so I parked my car of the road. With them being vampires they would hear the car coming. I stepped out and took in the beautiful night. I decide to walk human pace and take in my surroundings. I could see the house of far and as I approached it I stopped because out there standing on the porch was Edward. He looked up at the stars and the moon shined right down at him and it was the most beautiful view ever that I had to gasp and then his head turned to my directions and I stood still. He straightened up and decided to step out the shadows and he looked at me weird.

"Who are you?" he asked in a cold voice

"Isabella" then he didn't say anything so I decided make up a reason for me being here

"Um…..you see my car broke down and I remembered I saw a dirt path and decided to see if there was a home here where I could use a phone" he looked at me as though deciding if he should believe me and then he turned to the house and walked in. I stood there wandering either to follow or stay but then he came out with the phone and threw at me

"Make it quick" I glared at him and he glared at me too

"Yeah" and then I stepped back a little and I was far enough to know that even if I was talking to some one he wouldn't hear

"Hello...Hi my car broke down……Right down the road……yeah I'll be by the car…..ok thank you……..bye" I clicked and threw the phone back to him

"Thanks"

"No problem" and then he walked in to the house and closed the door. God! He is so rude it just makes me want to kill him. This time I ran back and drove of to my new home in Forks and my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

I reached my new home. It was quite cozy. When I walked in on my right was the living room and to my left was the kitchen and straight ahead was the stairs that lead up. I fallowed the stairs and in front of the stairs was the bathroom and to my right was the room I choose as my room and to my left was another room which I decided to make as a library/computer room.

I walked into my room and fixed it up. It took all night anyways is not like I sleep. I finished fixing up my whole house just in time to 'wake' up to get ready for school. I put the last accessories in the bathroom and walked to my room. I opened my closet and looked to see what to wear for the first day of school. I wasn't much into colors so mostly of my clothes were black and white and some red, purple and hot pink. I decided on a black tin-top shirt with big baggy army pants. I put on black army boots. I let my hair done since I never really put it up in a pony tail only when I was in battle. I put on black I shadow with a tint of green and then heavy black eyeliner and some lip gloss. Lastly I put on some spiked bracelets and a silver necklace that had a heart shaped locket. I always wear the necklace since it was my mothers and she gave it to me on my 17 birthday the day I died. I didn't even bother to wear a sweater.

I arrived to the school early and it sucked because only a few cars were there. I stayed inside for a while deciding whether stay or just step on the gas and leave. I decided to leave so I started my car and then my phone rang and I looked at the caller ID and it said private.

"Hello?"

"Isabella"

"Who wants to know?" I heard a chuckle on the other line

"Your smart……Its Mr.S"

"How can I help you?"

"You better not be thinking of backing out" I didn't say anything so he decided to continue. "We have gone through a lot to make this happen so don't blow it up"

"I'm staying"

"Good now the story is that you lost your parents in a tragic accident and now you are emancipated from any legal guards and you live off your death parents' money"

"Ok"

"Now report on them once a week"

"Yes" then I heard the dial tone. I hung up and took in a deep breath and then let it out and stepped out side.

I walked into the main office and the lady at the desk looked at me with scared eyes and I smiled at that. This lady thought I was going to hurt her.

"Y…yyes how ccan I help yyouu?" I wanted to laugh at how shaky her voice was but I controlled myself.

"Yes I'm the new student Isabella…." She didn't even let me finished because she shoved a paper at my face

"Here take it! Just have it signed and bring it back" she said quickly and I took the paper and as I turned around I heard her whisper "Thank god I don't have the after school shift". I walked outside and smelled the cold and at the same warm air. I turned around to see that most kids had already arrived and as I passed by them I noticed that they all stared at me and if I walked passed them they moved out the way as though I was Moses and I parted the waters.

I looked at my schedule and saw that I had French first. I walked in thank god the bell hadn't rang so I wasn't introduced to the class he just send me to the last desk in the corner. I sat down and I looked around realized that this spot was isolated from the rest of the class. The class dragged on and god I thought I was going to die when the bell finally rang but dam I had two more classes and then lunch. My next class was English. This time he introduced me and he assigned me to the last seat at the corner next to a blonde boy with spiky hair. I sat down and the minute I did he turned to face me.

"Hi I'm Mike" he extended his hand to me but I just smiled

"Nice to meet you I'm Isabella but please call me Bella" he smiled wider

"Well then Bella what brings you to Forks?"

"Just wanted to get away from the big city"

"Oh really I want to get out of this dump and go to the city" I sighed

"Trust me you don't want to unless you want to die" and then he looked at me with wide eyes and straightened up and faced the board and I smiled. The rest of class was okay except when Mike tried to do chit chat but I always ended up scaring him and he would look away. I was walking to my next class when Mike caught up with me

"Hey Bella"

"Hey"

"What class you got next?" I looked at my paper

"Computer Applications"

"Me too we can walk there together" I forced a smile

"Yeah great" and we walked in to class but this time the teacher didn't introduce me. He send me to the last row in the last computer. What was up with teachers isolating me from the students? I wonder maybe they think I'm a bad influence on them since I got emancipated from any legal guardians at such a young age yup that's provably it. I was still thinking about when some one bumped into me and I looked up to see one of the Cullens……Alice.

"Sorry I'm Alice" she extended her hand and I wasn't going to take it but I had to be friend them so I shook her hand

"I'm Bella" then Alice smiled wider

"Oh you're new" I nodded

This is going to be easier all I have to do is become friends with her and she will lead me to her 'family' of hers. Great this couldn't get any easier.


	3. Chapter 3

"So how do you like it so far?"

"It's okay but weird"

"Why weird?"

"Because you know everything is new to me"

"Oh" then Alice turned back to her work. I was about to start conversation when Mike who sat in front of me turned around and whispered my name

"What?" I asked annoyed and he just smiled

"I was wondering……" he looked forward to check that the teacher wasn't looking at us

"If you wanted to sit with me and my friends during lunch" he looked at me with pleading eyes. I glared at him how could he do this to me I just provably missed my chance to eat lunch with the Cullens stupid Mike. I was about to say something when Alice interrupted me

"Sorry Mike I already invited her to eat lunch with us" I looked at Alice and mouthed 'thank you' and she just smiled and Mike than just mumbled an ok and turned around to face the teacher. I turned back to my work and then soon the bell rang. I gathered my stuff and started to walk when Alice caught up with me.

"Hey wait up for me"

"Oh sorry"

"Your sitting with me right?"

"um…you were for real" and then she laughed and slapped my back

"Of course silly!" and I smiled

"Okay…..but when you mentioned us who are us?"

"My family" yeah whatever your clan

"Oh"

"You'll meet them when we go to the lunch room"

"Okay" we walked into the lunch room and we got our lunch. We were the first ones at her table so we had to wait for the rest of them to come. The whole time we sat there I kept thinking how Edward would react he had been a total bitch to me when we first meet. Just thinking about it made me want to hit him and then suddenly I dented the side of the table I was gripping but luckily Alice didn't notice. We both sat there looking at our lunch when I heard a tray lay down on the table and I looked up to see Emmet and Rosalie sit down next to Alice.

"Hi Rose and Emmet"

"Hey" answered Emmet while he eyed me curiously and Rosalie just glared at me

"Hey this is Bella"

"Hey" Emmet said with a smile and I smiled back

"Hi"

"I'm Emmet" and he extended his hand to me and I gladly took it. Then Alice looked at Emmet

"Where's Jasper and Edward" then Emmet looked back and then Alice turned too to see Edward and Jasper coming and my heart started beating faster and all three of them looked at me curiously and I just smiled shyly. When they walked up Jasper froze for a second at the sight of me but I couldn't blame him I knew he was the weakest of them all but with my vampire venom in my blood I didn't smell like anything to them and I'm glad they hadn't noticed but Jasper would because he looked at me curiously. Edward sat next to me and Jasper next to him.

"Hey Jasper" Alice greeted happily.

"This is Bella" she pointed at me and they both turned to face me and Edward glared at me and I scooted away and Alice noticed this

"God what's wrong with you Edward?" and then he looked back at her and then rolled his eyes and turned back to me

"Hello"

"Hi" and then he went to ignoring me and I didn't know why but it really annoyed the hell out of me.


	4. Chapter 4

The whole lunch hour was way too awkward for my taste. Of course Alice wanted to get me in conversations but at the end it was just useless chit chat. I just about gave up when Alice asked me "What do you want to be when you grow up?" and I didn't even think when I said "Old" and then Alice laughed and thought it was a joke and I laughed a long with her and then the rest of the Cullens laughed to then she stopped laughing and sighed

"It would be nice" and I looked at her curiously but it seemed she was in deep thought and I looked around and saw that the rest of the Cullens doing the same thing. I bet they were thinking about getting old or something. I was picking at my food and then the bell rang and I sighed.

"Well I should go thanks for letting me sit with you guys"

"No it was nothing" Alice said with a smile and she got up with me to throw away our lunch. "So what class you got next?"

"Physics" and then she smiled wide and shrieked

"Oh Edward has that class next! You guys could walk together" and I shook my head

"No its fine" and she pulled me back to the table

"Guess what Edward she has Physics next! You should take her to class" and I was about to object when Edward said "OK"

"Um…. You sure I mean you don't need to"

"It's okay come on" and then he started walking away and I walked behind him. We walked in silence. We arrived at the class and since I had arrived with Edward the teacher decided to partner us together. I sat next to him and the teacher started talking about something with momentum or something. I sat there just looking outside the window and how I wanted to be outside there instead of in here and I sighed.

"You wish you were outside?" Edward asked me and I jumped a little at the sound of his voice wish made him smile a little

"Yeah don't you?" he looked outside and nodded and then turned back to the teacher. Well at least his making an effort to be nice. I rested my head on my desk when I felt a poke on the side of my stomach that made me giggle and I looked up to see Edward and he looked at me with a smile.

"You fell asleep" NO, I don't sleep, I smiled shyly

"Yeah my bad" and he smiled and shook his head. For the rest of the class it was easier for him to be nice to me because at the end we ended walking out of the class laughing.

We walked out to see Alice waiting for us with Jasper and when we got close he smiled big and I guess he was feeling the emotion me and Edward where feeling.

"Bella!" Alice screamed as she gave me a hug and I hugged her back

"How was your class?" and then she punched Edward playfully "Tell me he was nice to you" and I smiled and nodded

"He was nice to me" and Alice shrieked and I flinched back at her high pitched voice

"Great!" and then she grabbed Jasper and they both left and me and Edward were left alone.

"So……. What class you got next?" I looked at my paper

"Algebra II"

"Oh"

"What do you have?"

"Pre-Cal"

"Oh" then we looked around awkwardly and then he smiled

"Well shouldn't we leave to class"

"Oh yeah"

"Well bye"

"Bye" and he walked away and before he turned the corner he took one last glance at me and then smiled and waved and then he was gone. I don't know why but for some reason with him gone I felt lonely. I shivered visible and slapped myself mentally. How can I feel that way! Got Bella you've gotten soft! Remember the plan and then I smiled evilly yes the plan and then Mike walked up to me.

"Hey Bella"

"Hi"

"Where you going?"

"Class"

"What class?"

"Algebra II" and then he smiled wide

"Me too!" and I forced a smile

"Oh nice" and then he grabbed my hand and started running

"We're going to be late" he said and I glared at him and then we passed a class room and there was Edward looking at me as I ran passed him with Mike hand in hand. We passed the classroom and then I pulled my hand away form Mikes' and then he stumbled back and he fell. He got up and glared at me.

"What's your problem?"

"Don't ever touch me!"

"Ok" he said and then he pushed me against the lockers and looked me over and he leaned in closer ready to kiss me but oh hell no! I was not going to let some guy especially this one. I was about to push him off me when he was ripped away from me. Mike landed hard on the floor and then i looked at Emmet who stood there ready kill some one.

"You better never get near her again Newton!" Emmet screamed and Mike coward away

"Y... yyess" and he got off and ran off to class. Emmet then turned to face me with a smile

"That got rid of him"

"I could of taken him i didn't need your help" i said crossing my arms and he rustled my hair

"Yeah right kiddo what ever you say" and he walked away

"Hey!" I screamed and he turned around

"Yeah"

"Thanks" and he smiled

"No problem" and waved a good bye and he was gone.

I slowly walked to class and of course i was late. The teacher went off one me which made the class giggle while he gave me the don't be late and speech. He then send me to the back of the class where once again i was isolated from the rest of the class. I looked around when the teacher asked if anyone had seen Mike since he wasn't in class. Mike wasn't here provably Emmet scared him so badly that he decided to change classes. I laughed to myself if that was true.


	5. Chapter 5

Class passed by quite fast. The bell rang and I quickly gathered my stuff and started heading to my car when I was stopped by Alice

"Bella OMG! Emmit told me about what happened are you okay"

"Yeah" and she hugged me

"Great cause if we would have touched you I swear" and then she shook her head and laughed "Sorry" I waved it off

"Well is should get home"

"Oh ok see you tomorrow then" and she waved goodbye and walked away.

I got to my car and as I opened the door it was soon shut closed by someone behind me and so I turned around to see a girl she pushed me against the door and two girls that were behind her giggled.

"What's your problem!" I asked as I pushed her back and she just glared at me

"I want you to stay away from my man bitch!"

"What the fuck!?"

"You heard me!"

"I have no idea who you talking about!"

"My man Mike" and I laughed sarcastically

"You call that a man?" and she pushed me

"Bitch, get it straight okay, stay the hell away from my man!" I rolled my eyes

"Please I have nothing with that boy you can have him any time" and I turned my back and got into my car and as I drove away I saw a crowd where me and that girl were standing. I didn't even notice them.

I arrived home to an empty home. I walked up the squeaky stairs and into my room that was useless to me. I dropped my bag on the floor and lay on my bed. I don't know exactly when it happened but some how I found myself thinking of Edward and his angelic laugh. I got startled and shook my head forcefully "Bella you've gotten soft" I said to myself. I looked outside and saw it was dark already "Well I guess I have to go patrol for a while I feel like killing something". I got up to get ready but really how ready could you get when you're going to kill some one. I only brought one weapon which was some daggers. I put one in my boot and one behind my back and one in my pocket. I put on a long coat that reached all the way to my feet and walked out to the cold night.

I walked down my new neighborhood and behind some streets but decided I was being too safe so I went into the woods. I walked quietly and with my enhanced hearing I heard people talking ahead. When I reached them I saw they were vampires but not just any vampires but Cullens. I quickly climbed the nearest tree and they heard me and so they walked to where I was just standing but they weren't smart enough to look up. The only ones there were Edward and Emmit.

"Emmit it was just some squirrel"

"No but" sniff "It smelled like…" he trailed off "Never mind I'm going crazy" Edward laughed

"Finally you admit it"

"Hey!" Emmit screamed as he hit Edward at the side of his head and Edward just growled and made a face that just made him look so cute. Cute? I shook my head Bella what's wrong with you why you thinking this stuff of a monster.

"C'mon Emmit lets get some food and leave"

"Oh is Eddy scared of the dark" Emmit said sarcastically and Edward narrowed his eyes

"Don't ever call me Eddy!"

"Eddy? What's wrong with Eddy huh Eddy" Emmit said in a mocking voice and ended with a wide small that soon was wiped away when Edward punched him. I couldn't help myself I laughed and then they both looked up but I hid in the shadows.

"Whose there?" Emmit asked

"Obviously it's a girl"

"Hey girl" Emmit said and then Edward hit him in the arm

"You dumb ass, if it's a girl then lets get out now were in hunting mode we might kill her" Edward whispered to Emmit but with my enhanced hearing I was able to hear him. With that being said they both left and I sighed in relief. I got down the tree and ran home. I reached my house and seated myself on the couch. What an uneventful day. I kicked off my shoes and then my cell phone vibrated and I looked at the called ID and it said unknown.

"Hello"

"Hi there my dear Isabella"

"Hi, Mr. S"

"How are they?"

"There hasn't been any trouble if that's what you're wondering"

"Ah, you're a smart one, well that's good"

"Is there more you would like to know?"

"Yes have you gotten to know them?"

"Yes they have accepted me quite quickly"

"Good, good" then there was this awkward silence when finally he cleared his throat

"I want you to get close to Edward" he said suddenly and I nearly fell over with shook

"What!"

"Isabella please calm down now I need you to do this"

"What does me getting close to him have to do with this"

"Well I know if you get close to any of the girls is okay but if you become a girlfriend well then it's like you're family and you would be around them more often" I sighed

"Fine but can I first try to get to their family as a friend" there was a silence

"Yes" and then I heard the dial tone and I clicked.

God! And when I taught it couldn't get any worse but now I have to get close to Edward? Edward of all people! But for some reason I didn't completely hated it, actually it made me smile a little. God there must be something wrong with me and so I slapped myself mentally like I have been doing a lot of these days.


	6. Chapter 6

With the whole thing of me having to get close to Edward I didn't go to school. I called in sick. I was reading up on the Cullens when I heard a car approaching my house and so I quickly grabbed the file and ran in up to my Library/Computer room. I was walking down the stairs when I heard the knock.

"I'm coming" I said as I ran down the stairs. I opened the door to see Edward. I froze.

"What are you doing here?" I asked a little to cold and he noticed because he glared at me "I didn't come on my own free will it's just that our teacher assigned us a group project, and me and you are partners and since it's, due after the weekend, we have all weekend to do it but you decide on the day before the weekend not to go and so here I am"

"You make it sound such a big deal"

"I did not but whatever I'm here to say that I can do it myself and I'll but your name on it and so that way we will both get A's" and he turned around to leave of but he is not going to walk out when he basically called me stupid and so I turned him back around so he can face me

"You know what that does not fit well with me ok! I'm not stupid or something okay! So meet me at my house and we'll do it together!" and I turned around and slammed the door in his face. He knocked on my door for a while but then soon gave up and I heard his car leave.

I sat down on my couch and then it hit me. I just invited a bloodsucker into my home! I stood up and paced the floor nervously. OMG what did I do? God this is going to kill……..What if he hates me? What why am I thinking that. I sat down on the sofa and sighed and looked at my hands

"Is it possible that I have fallen for Edward Cullen?" I clutched my hands into fists

"I can't! Oh God what the hell is wrong with me?" I stood up

"That's it I can't do this I will just sign myself out of this and have some other slayer take over" and I smiled

"That's it another slayer" and I walked up stairs into my room to start packing my stuff up again.

I was about to start packing when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Isabella"

"Yes"

"I know what your up to so don't"

"What I can't do this choose someone else"

"No!... I choose you so know do what you're suppose to be doing"

"I can't"

"Why can't" Great I can't tell him I can't do it because I think i'm falling for Edward

"It's too hard I can't just be close to bloodsuckers like that I just can't"

"I know because of what they did to your parents" When he said that it was like I went back In time.

_Flashback_

"_Isabella! Hurry or we're going to be late!"_

"_Yes mother just hold on" I brushed my hair_

"_Isabella Marie Swan if you make me and your mother late for this dinner I swear I won't let you out for a week" I ran down the stairs and stopped in front of them_

"_Tada!!" My father rolled his eyes and walked outside while my mother laughed and then we walked out._

"_Dad"_

"_Yes"_

"_Are we there yet?"_

"_God Isabella if you're doing this to annoy me it's working so stop" I laughed and then my mother turned to face me_

"_I heard that He was going to be there" and she winked at me and I blushed I knew who she was talking about. He was the most cute guy I have ever meet too bad he was in college and he didn't date much he was a new student from France._

"_Who is this he?" my dad asked and I blushed and then my mother answered_

"_Oh some classmate you know so at least she won't die of boredom there" and then we laughed but my dad still looked curious at us but me and mother stayed quite._

_I was falling asleep when I heard my parents scream_

"_Charlie!!!!!"_

"_Ahhhhhh!!!" . Then car stopped and both my parents went flying through the window. I got out slowly since I was bruised everywhere. I walked to the front of the car where my parents laid._

"_Mom?" I shook her a little and no response_

"_Dad?" I looked over to him and no response. I started sobbing when I heard his laugh_

"_You poor child" and he stepped out of the shadows and I backed away little_

"_Who are you" he chuckled _

"_An undead" and he kneeled down next to my father "Now if you don't mind" and he bit down on my fathers neck. I led out a piercing scream as I saw him bit my dad. I closed my eyes hoping this was a dream and I opened them again and this time he was at my mothers' side. I wanted to but I couldn't move it was as though I was frozen in place. He slowly made his way to me and he did we kneeled down besides me and caressed my cheek and then placed his hand on my neck and tilted my head to one side_

"_You're such a pretty thing" and he inhaled and had a evil smile "Too bad you smell to good for your own good" and then I felt them the puncture wounds on my neck._

_End of flashback_

"Isabella? Isabella?" I shook my head

"Huh sorry what"

"Nothing just do as I say" as long as I remember my parents death and their murderer still on the loose I will always be able to kill any bloodsucker who gets in my way

"Yes"

"Good" and then he clicked and so did I.


	7. Chapter 7

As the time clicked by I was less and less impatient. I don't know why but I was nerves with Edwards' arrival. I sat on my couch tapping on my knee when I heard his car coming around the corner. I quickly ran upstairs and sat on my bed until I heard my door bell ring. I was slowly to the door and I stood there for a while but decided on opening my door.

"Hey" I said shyly

"Hey…. You know we don't have to do this you know that right?" I glared at him

"You know what just get in here" and I grabbed him and pulled him and when I did he looked surprise. Crap I used to much strength.

"You're strong" I smiled awkwardly

"Yeah" and I walked to my couch and he sat next to me.

"So what is what we have to do?" I asked him and he pulled out some papers

"This" I flipped through the pages

"Great" and he laughed and I couldn't help but smile.

It was around noon when Edward interrupted our quite time with a cough.

"So shouldn't you eat something it's kind of late"

"Um I'll eat if you eat too" and I knew his answer

"Um…. I'm not hungry" I smiled

"Well I'm not hungry either"

"You're so stubborn you know that right"

"Yup that what makes me so cute" and I smiled like an ad and posed a little and then we burst out laughing.

"You know you're not as bad as I taught"

"Hey! I'm offended" and I shoved him playfully and he fell down and took me down with him. We both looked at each other and his grip on my waist tightened and we started moving closer to each other but then he turned away.

"Um … sorry" I said quickly as I pulled away and we both sat up.

"It's okay it's also my fault" and he laughed awkwardly and I just smiled and looked away. He then sighed and looked at the paper.

"Well we should finish this"

"Yeah" and we got back to work. It was around the afternoon when we finished. He stood up and walked to the door.

"Well see yaw Monday"

"Yeah" and we just looked at each other and he looked at me curiously and then it happened the door came crashing down and there on the door stood the murderer of my parents. I stumbled back and he smiled evilly.

"Long time no see"

"What do you want?"

"Well you of course" and started walking closer to me and then Edward stepped in between us

"Leave her alone!" and he turned to me "Run!" I just looked at him wide eyes and I shook my head and he sighed "This is no time to be stubborn" and I was about to say something when the murderer of my parents.

"Wow you have changed look at you" and we pointed between me and Edward "You are with a vampire" Edward immediately froze and looked scared "C'mon make this easy on me" and extended his hand to me and Edward pushed it aside

"Leave her alone she is only human" and he laughed

"Oh you don't know what she is?" and then Edward looked back to me and I just looked at the murder of my parents "Well I see you two have a lot to talk about" and then he was gone as he came. I sighed and Edward stepped away from me and looked at me almost mad

"What are you?"

"You don't want to know"

"Tell me"

I stepped forward and touched his cheek and inhaled his sent

"Have you ever wondered how come you can't smell me?" I smiled and stepped back "Why am so strong"

"You're a vampire" he said with wide eyes and I laughed and I glared at him

"No your worst nightmare" I stepped back more "A slayer of your kind bloodsucker" I said with venom and his once shocked face he was angry and a growl escaped his lips.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to watch you to make sure you're on line" He stepped forward as showing he was more dominating.

"Well you can leave now! We are in line we do not need a babysitter!" and he was gone and not even a second later that I heard his car leave.

I fell to the floor and I sobbed tearlessly.

"This was for the best" I said in a whisper

"The best".


	8. Chapter 8

I called the school and said I was moving so I wasn't going to their school anymore. I walked through my house as a zombie. I had no idea what I did all day all I know that some how I ended pinned under my parent's murderer.

"Get off me!" I screamed and he chuckled

"C'mon let me have some fun" and leaned down to kiss me and I moved away so he ended up kissing my neck "Your so perfect" he said as he inhaled my sent which I had none. I pushed him off me.

"You know what Liam!!"

"Oh what is this? you actually said my name" he stepped forward "Did I make you that angry?" He caressed my cheek "Is it because of that boy?" I pushed his hand away.

"You know what!" I pushed him into a wall "Let's get this over with this" and he laughed.

"It is because of that boy" and his once amused eyes were now angry "Have you forgotten my gift" I stepped back a little but still kept my glaring eyes on him "I can feel it…….You love him" he said with venom and I couldn't help it but to punch in the face and send him flying out my door and I ran after him. When I got to him he was waiting for me there.

"So I'm right!" He ran and tried to kick me but I moved aside

"So what don't tell me it hurts you" and I added a sarcastic laugh and punched him in the ribs and he flew into a tree. He got up and he looked at me with hurt eyes.

"I love you" he simply said "I will not lose you to him" and he was gone. I fell on the floor and punched the ground "Dam it! Dam it!" It started to rain and I looked up and let the rain drops fall on my face and I wiped them away pretending they were my own tears.

I walked into my house and looked back at my broken door "not again". It took me a while to fix it but I did it. I sat on my couch and Liam's' words echoing in my head "I love you" "I love you" "I love you". I shook my head forcefully "how low he has gone". I walked up my stairs and as I opened the door I heard the footsteps of people coming toward my house. Before I was able to reach the bottom of my stairs my front door was broken and in came in Rosalie, Jasper and Alice.

"What the hell!"

"What the hell is up with you?" Rosalie said with venom

"What I'm not the one who broke some ones front door!"

"Shut up!" she said and I glared at her

"What do you want?" Rosalie was about to open her mouth but Alice stepped up

"What did you do to our brother?"

"Nothing"

"Yeah right!" Rosalie said and Alice rolled her eyes

"Rosalie this is not the time to be a bitch" Rosalie then opened her mouth as though offended

"So if you did nothing to him then how come he came home all mad saying "She played us all! She played us all! She's a Slayer! She is a slayer! And when we asked him who he said you're name" Alice said.

"So is it true" Jasper asked calmly

"Yeah"

"I knew it!" Rosalie said as she reached for me but then Alice slapped her hand away

"Rosalie this is not the time" and as she said that her face went blank and started falling backwards but I catched before she hit the floor.

"Don't touch her!" Rosalie screamed and tried to push me away but then Alice held a strong grip on me that it made it impossible for me to move. Her grip soon loosened and she looked at me wide eyed.

"You" and she pulled way "Do you know Liam?" I froze

"What about him?"

"So you do"

"Yes"

"What is he to you?"

"Nothing"

"Come with us" and she reached for me but I pulled away

"What?"

"Do you want my brother to die?"

"No"

"Then come" and all three of them started walking out the door

"How are we getting there?"

"Running I'm sure you can keep up" Rosalie said with a sarcastic tone and ran out with Jasper.

"C'mon" Alice said with a smile and we both ran side by side.

When we reached the house there outside was Edward waiting. I felt some what special for having him do that but then it was all shattered when he opened his mouth.

"I don't want her here!"

"Well to bad talk it out with Alice" Rosalie said as she walked into the house

"Where is Esme and Carlisle?" Jasper asked

"They went hunting" Edward answered and Jasper walked into the house. Alice stayed behind with me and Edward.

"Alice what is the mean of this?"

"Edward I saw something"

"What?" Both I and Edward said at the same time which made Alice giggle

"You guys are so cute"

"This is not the time Alice" again both I and Edward said at the same time and now Alice was full on laughing

"It's like you're robots cause you know exactly what the other person will say" and then she took in deep breaths and then finally got serious.

"So what did you see always?" Edward asked and then she pointed behind me

"That" and he looked my way and I turned around to see Liam standing behind me. He then grabbed me by the neck and threw me at a tree and Alice was at my side.

"You have to get him out of here" Alice whispered urgently and I nodded. I walked to Liam who was staring angrily at Edward and Edward was ready to fight. Now I knew what Alice mend when she asked to you want him to die? I'm not sure if this is what she mends but I'm not taking any chances.

"Liam it's me you want so here" I took out my hands for him to take and he looked shocked and then angry

"You're willing to give up yourself for this!" and pointed at Edward "You love him so much!" and then Edward looked at me with no expression at all but I saw the hint of happy?

"You take me" and Liam made a move to move forward to me and then Edward got in-between us

"Don't touch her!"

"Well if I can't have her then no one can!" and Liam grabbed Edward and they both disappeared. They were gone just like that all because of my fault.


	9. Chapter 9

Alice let out a cry while I just stood there.

"Oh god! Oh god!" she kept saying when Jasper came and held her in his arms

"Alice it's okay what's wrong?"

"He took him" she whispered "He's going to kill him!" she finally screamed and she walked up to me and slapped me across the face and I looked at her in shook.

"Bella snap out of it! Now tell do you know where Liam would go!" she asked urgently and I knew exactly where he was but I couldn't get them involve.

"No" I said simply and she sighed and faced Jasper

"We need to tell the others" and as she walked away she turned around "Go inside Jasper I'll be in, in a sec" Jasper walked into the house.

"Bella please bring him back" she said

"How you know?" I asked surprise and she laughed and tapped her forehead and I laughed too "I should of known" and Alice walked in to her house. I ran to my house to prepare to meet Liam. I reached my house and got ready.

I placed a knife on the inside of my boot and another on my hip and one strapped on my arm. I walked to my car and drove to a warehouse just outside the city limits and I knew he would be there because it was Liam he would go to a secluded place and knowing him more and he knowing me he provably knew I was already coming.

As I neared the house for the first time ever I was nervous. My palms were sweating and my breathing was uneven. I parked right in front of the warehouse doors.

I walked in to see Liam holding up Edward by his neck and the minute I came in he threw him a cross the room into a wall. As I ran to his side Liam blocked me.

"Now Bella don't be in such a hurry let's catch up"

"Yeah let's" and I threw a punch and he grabbed my fist in his hand

"Well aren't we in a hurry" I growled and did a flip and at the same time kicked him in the face and he fell backwards as I landed. He stood up quickly and ran towards me. I moved out his way and gave him a hard kick on the back and he rolled on the floor and I flipped him and I sat on his stomach and pressed my knife that I took out my pocket to his throat. It might not kill him it will injure him enough for me to rip him to shreds and burn his rotten body.

"Now Bella you wouldn't kill a friend would you?"

"You are not my friend!"

"Touché"

"Shut up!" I said as I pressed the knife harder on his neck. He then shifted a lot and I fell of him and he pinned me down.

"Now who is the boss?" and he kissed me roughly. I let a whimper as his fangs punctured my bottom lip and at that same moment he was ripped away from me.

"Don't touch her!" Edward screamed as he lunched at Liam. I tried to stand up but I fell down again. My vision was getting blurry and I had this weird sensation on my bottom lip and I shook my head and stood up. This time I stayed up but it was as though the whole room was shaking nothing would stay still and then Edward was slammed right through a wall and Liam was going after him but I threw my knife hoping to hit him on the head but instead it hit his shoulder and was pinned to the wall. He pulled out the knife as he let out a groan and in one fast movement threw the knife back at me and it him me right on my left side of my stomach and I fell down on one knee. He walked to me and lifted my head.

"Now Bella" and he pulled out the knife and I clenched my teeth "Why do these for a vampire? Huh" I grabbed him by his neck and pushed him into a wall and made him drop the knife on the floor.

"The one I hate is you and I'll finish you!" I clawed into his shoulder and ripped his skin off and he let out a scream and then I did it again and again until he fell to the floor. He looked at me with pleading eyes and extended his hand to me

"All I wanted to do was love you to show you I wasn't all that bad" and I couldn't help it but take his hand. He then in one fast move pressed me against him.

"I love you" He whispered into my ear and he stabbed me on the back. He pushed me away and hovered over me

"Bella it's because I love you that I did this" and as he leaned in to kiss me Edward came in and pushed him off me. My eyes started closing and as I just laid there I could feel some pain coming from my bottom lip. The pain was slowly spreading and it felt weird as though I was being numbed all over my face. I wanted to say something put it seemed my body didn't work at all. What was happening to me?


	10. Chapter 10

I let my body just lay there on the hard and cold floor. I heard the growls and all the screams and all I did was lay there as my whole body began to tremble. It hurt to move but I still tried. I barely made it so that I rested against the wall and saw Edward getting the best out of Liam. My eyes started to close and for the first time in a long time I was tired. I closed my eyes and then I smelled smoke. Someone then started shaking me.

"Bella! Bella!" I heard Edward's voice scream. Then I was picked up and we were off running.

He then placed me down and I opened my eyes to see the whole Cullen family looking down on me.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked worried "What's wrong?"

"I feel weird"

"Be more specific"

"I feel numb everywhere and it hurts to move and I'm extremely tired"

"That's weird" I licked my bottom lip and Carlisle looked at it carefully

"Bella did he bite you"

"Yeah"

"I would think that you're turning into a vampire but you're not having any of the normal symptoms"

"I'm….h…aa…lf….vam…pire" I barely got out and they all gasped except Carlisle

"How is that possible?"

"To…oo ha…rd…t…oo ex…pla…in"

"Okay don't force your self" and he put a wet cloth on my forehead "I know this might come to a disappointment Bella but I think you might be turning to a full vampire"

I moaned in frustration and pain and I drifted off to darkness.

I thought that I would never come out of the darkness when this immense pain hit my chest. It felt as though someone was ripping my heart out. My blood bumped harder. I opened my eyes to see Edward holding me in a tight embrace and as I felt my hard coming out of my chest I dug my finger nails in to his shoulders and I clenched my jaw tight shut. Finally the pain was over.

"Bella?" Edward asked cautiously

"Hm"

"Are you okay?"

I nodded my head "Yeah"

"Can you get up?"

"Yeah" and I stood up with Edward's help. I looked around to notice that we were in a room.

"Where are we?"

"In my room"

"Oh" I sighed "I'm one of you know huh"

"Yeah sorry to burst your bubble"

"Whatever" I said as I headed for the door and he stopped me

"Carlisle want to talk to you?"

"About?"

"How you are half vampire"

"Oh" and I opened the door "Lead the way" I said as he passed me and directed me to an office. We walked in and Carisle told us to take a seat.

"So Bella I hope you could explain now"

"Yeah" We sat there in silence and then he coughed

"So begin"

"Oh yeah sorry" I scratched my head

"Well it all started when I was a baby….." I laughed "sorry okay for real now"

_Flashback_

_The minute he bit me I let out a scream of pain and he held me tighter against him. I felt _

_myself go weak and then he was ripped away from me. I opened my eyes to see two girls fighting him._

"_Liam I see we meet again"_

"_Well it was nice but I should leave" he said as he turned around and the other girl blocked his way_

"_Why won't you play with us?"_

"_Okay but I play a little rough" and with that said he leaped in the air and grabbed the girl from the back and bit down on her shoulder and ripped at it and then snapped her neck. He let her fall to that floor and I chuckle left his lips_

"_She was a newbie huh"_

"_You bastard!" the other girl screamed as she ran toward him. He moved out her way and kicked her on the back_

"_You know what I don't have time for this" and he was gone. I let out a scream of pain and the girl turned her attention to me._

"_Are you okay?" _

"_No! It hurts!" and she picked me up and took me into a car and drove off to some place. When we arrived they placed me on some kind of operation table and strapped me down._

"_Don't worry we will help you" and he binded my eyes and next thing I knew I was being stuck with needles and they put something down my throat like a tube or something. It was hours that I was being poked at and then they unbidden my eyes and I was now in some room. _

_End of flashback_

"Later doctors in that place told me that they were able to transfer some DNA in me that stopped the transformation from happening but that when they brought me there that I was already transforming so the changes that were made were kept"

"Where did these doctors find this cure?" Carlisle asked

"Well it's not a cure because it's supposed to stop the transformation from happening but if you are one then that it would do nothing that's why the changes that were made before my arrival were kept"

"Oh" he said with disappointment.

"So I'm full vampire?"

"Yes"

"Oh…um well I should leave"

"Wait we have to tech you the ropes" Edward said

"Well if o need any help I come by sometime" and I walked out. As I walked down the stairs I saw Alice and Jasper there talking.

"Bella look at you" she said with a smile and I smiled back

"Are you leaving?" Jasper asked and I nodded and Alice gasped

"You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Cause I thought you and Edward had admitted your feelings for each other"

"You thought wrong" I said

"Is that so" Edward said from behind me

"Yeah"

"So you have no feelings for me"

"Yeah that's true" He walked closer so that our faces were only inches away and I trembled a little and that didn't escape him

"Then why are you shaking"

"I'm cold

"You are?" he said with a smile

"Yeah"

"Well let me warm you up" and he started leaning in more and as our lips almost meet I pushed me back

"I have to go" I said as I ran out. As I ran the wind hit my face cooling me down. When I arrived at my house I noticed that there was another car in my driveway. The license plate read '14MRS4N' and that could only mean one thing Mr.S was at my house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Well wanted to take this time to wish one of my reviewers a Happy Birthday **

**Happy Birthday -Forever-A-Vampire-Lover- (Beka)!!!!**

I was about to open my door when it was opened by some man. He grabbed me by my shirt and threw me into my house. I landed on the middle of the leaving room and came to face to face with Mr.S. He sat there on the couch and had his right leg over his left leg and he had his arms crossed. He had black thick sunglasses on and he looked like a statue. I was going to stand up but I was pushed down by the guy.

"Bow down to your leader!" The guy said forcefully and I did as he said. I looked up to see Mr.S

"Why are you here?" He chuckled and stood up

"I came here to see it with my own eyes" and he took off his glasses and his crystal blue eyes looked at me

"So it is true look at you, you are so pathetic" and he got down on my eye level

"All of this for some bloodsucker? Shame on you" and I growled and he seemed amused

"Feisty aren't you"

"So now that you've had your fun then leave" and I tried to stand up again but I was pushed down again.

"I need one more thing"

"What is that?"

"You"

"What"

"Bella you know all of the slayers secrets of course I can't let you roam free"

"I won't tell"

"Bella you're a bloodsucker and enemy like I can't trust you"

"What! I'm still the same person!"

"Just do this my way Bella"

"No!" I said as I pushed the guy away from me "I think it's best if you leave my house!"

"Now Bella let's do this the easy way not the hard way"

"Fine! Leave that is the easy way" He sighed and then he snapped his fingers and I was tackled to the floor. Hands were tied behind my back and also my legs and then they place some bag over my head and so I was totally useless.

"Put me down!" I screamed as I was swung over someone's shoulder

"Stop moving" The person complained and I still kept moving. Then I was thrown into some place. They took off the bag and I saw I was in a car. I started kicking and the guys tried to hold me down but it was no use. I kicked the door and it ripped open.

"You bitch!" one of them said as he held me back. Mr.S who was sitting on the passenger seat tuner around and threw some type of needle at the guy

"Just inject her with that"

"Hey!" I screamed as the guy shammed the needle in to my arm. The minute he did everything started moving and then everything went dark.

I opened my eyes to be on some lab table. I got up slowly and saw that this was an operating room. I stepped on the floor and then an alarm started sounding off and then the doors opened. Four big guys came at me and I easily moved around them and as I neared the door one of them grabbed my leg and I fell down. I looked up to see Mr.S looking down on me and then I felt a poke on my butt and everything started going dark.

"You bastard" I managed to say before everything went dark. I still on that stuff they injected me with when someone started shaking me.

"Bella? Bella?" they whispered into my ear and I opened my eyes a little and saw that is was Emmett.

"Emmett" I almost screamed but he covered my mouth

"Shh….were getting out of here" I nodded in understandment.

"Ok I see you're still drugged so I'll carry you" and he put me over his shoulders and I drifted to darkness again.

**I know short but it'll work out :) Don't worry  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Next thing I knew I was flying threw the air and landing on the ground with a loud 'thud'. Loud roars echoed through the halls.

"Emmett…" I started to say as I opened my eyes to see Emmett being tackled to the floor by four slayers.

With a loud roar, he pushed them off him without an effort.

"Shit" I said as I tried to get up but fell back down.

"Isabella how sad" Mr. S said behind me

He lifted me up and made me face him.

"Don't touch me," I said as I pushed away and leaned weakly against the wall

"It's no use" Mr. S said as he pointed toward Emmett and I looked.

The slayers were beating Emmett. Just as I lost hope, I heard footsteps. Rosaline came out from the other hall.

"Always have to be the macho one huh Emmett leaving us behind" She said as she roared and grabbed a guy and threw him against a wall.

Soon the rest of the Cullens came.

As the Cullens without any effort fought of the rest of the slayer, Mr. S just stood there with a smile.

"Give us Bella" Carlisle said as he and the rest of the family stood there tense.

"You thought it would be that easy?" He said with a chuckle

"Don't think so" he said as more slayers came out secret the passages through the wall

The hall erupted into a war scene

"Bella" Mr.S said as grabbed me from the neck and pressed me against the wall

"You were my favorite am sorry that it has to end this way" He said as his grip tightened

"It's going to take more than that to kill me" I said as I spat in his face

"Don't worry I'll make it quick but painless I don't promise" he said as he dug his nails into my neck making me whimper

Just then Mr. S was pulled off me

"Bella you okay" Edward said as he helped me up

"Yeah just…" and before I could finished my sentenced Edward was tackled by another slayer

"Your are not worth enough for the death of my soldiers" he said that and in a snap of his fingers they all stopped and vanished

"Isabella if you know what is good for you" he said as he walked up to me

"You will not be caught near our headquartes or any of my soldier or they will not hesitate to kill you" he said as he turned his back to me

"Now leave all of you" he said disappearing to the end of the hallway

I stood there motionless. Everything I stood for gone. Gone

"Bella are you okay?" Edward said as he placed his hand on my shoulder

"No" I said sternly

I shrugged off his hand and started walking off

"Bella" Alice said

"What?" I said annoyed

"Where you going?" she asked

"Somewhere"

"You can come back with us" she said

A part of me wanted to scream you're a bloodsucker I hate you guys but I was one of them now. I have to think

"I have to think" I said letting out a breath

I knew I was going to end up going with them. I couldn't just walk out when they just had risked their lives for me.

"We will be waiting for you" Alice said as she turned around to the other direction

I just need to think


	13. Chapter 13

The meadow was quite. The criqets were heard from miles away. Their sounds calming me down. I let out an unnecessary breath as I sat down.

"What now?" I asked myself as I rested my chin on top of my knees. I held my knees closer to my chest as I let the darkness in gulp me

"I'm alone" I said as I closed my eyes

I heard his footsteps before I felt him sitting next to me

"I though I said I wanted to be alone" I said still keeping my eyes closed

"You didn't say that you said you needed to think" he said as he moved to be sitting in front of me

"It's the same thing" I replied

"No its not" was all he said

I let a small smile escape my lips

I then felt Edwards' soft lips touch mine. Slowly our lips opened taking in each other's breaths. I sucked lightly on his bottom lip as he placed his hands on both sides of my face holding me closer. He was so intoxicating. I wanted more.

I placed my hands on his chest as one of my hand made their way up his neck his tongue darted into my mouth. I have never felt this hungry before. I had never felt this much desire. I kissed his lips hungrily and nothing could stop me. His mouth opened up inviting in my tongue.

Finally, I opened my eyes and leaned away.

"Wow" was all I said

"I think that's an understatement," he said with a chuckle as he held my hands

"Shut up" I said laughing

We just sat there as right before our eyes night became day. The sun was high in the sky making the morning fog disappear. The sunrays struck our skins making us shine. A sight I was not used to seeing. Edward and I were now laying down side by side taking in the sun.

His skin sparkled making him look so fragile.

"Why are you still here?" I asked curiously

"What am I not allowed to be here?" he asked his eyes still closed

I sat up and stared down at him.

"Yeah but I don't know" I said sighing

"Bella" he said in a soft voice

"Yeah" I said lying back down and snuggling next to him

"You're not all alone" he said as he kissed my hair and held me closer

"You my family" he said kissing my cheek

"And me" he said kissing my lips softly

I smiled as I looked at him. All of this felt so unreal. Almost as if i was in a dream. I looked up at the blue sky just wondering. It was weird feeling this way. I was an undead and I had all this time now. What to do with it?

"What now?" I asked

"I don't know" he simply relied

"I feel so unnecessary" I said looking at my hands

"I know what you mean" he said also staring into the sky

"But that's why its nice to have someone" he said

I snuggled into him again

"Are you ready?" he said

"I think I am now" I said getting up along with him

He held my hand as we walked off to the woods. I gave his hand one last squeeze before we started running.

This wasn't going to be so bad. Like Edward said I wasn't alone.

Just like I expected Alice stood outside the house with the rest of the Cullen's.

"Welcome home" Esme said

Yeah. Home. It gave me a warm feeling inside.

Yeah I think I am ready now.


End file.
